


Dignity

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, Set during the same time as part 17, human!Selim, still oblivious Mrs. Bradley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: In which Sophia meets someone new.
Series: Victory [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Kudos: 11





	Dignity

Sophia Mustang was a well behaved little girl, as she walked along the sidewalks of Central City, holding her Father’s hand tightly in her own. She didn’t run off or throw a temper tantrum.

They were off to see Grandpa one last time before going back to see Mommy.

”General Mustang?”

Roy stopped walking, turned his head, and saw the widow Bradley walking towards him and Sophia, a bright smile on her face as she waved hello to them… a younger version of Selim gripping the hem of her cardigan.

Most Amestrians believed that the new Selim was the second adoptive son to Isabelle and the late King Bradley, who had been named _Selim King Bradley_ , after his older brother and father, who died around the time of his birth, to honor their memories.

In reality, he was the Homunculus Pride reborn.

Only a handful of people, mostly military personal, knew the truth. Isabelle Bradley knew, too. And Grumman intended to keep it that way.

”Hello Mrs. Bradley, how are you?”

”I’m doing fine. Oh! Is this your daughter? She’s absolutely _precious_! I can see a lot of her mother in her. Selim, _darling_ , say hello to Sophia.” Isabelle gushed. 

”Hello.” The young Selim said timidly.

While the adults talked, Sophia stayed quiet, her onyx eyes locked on to the equally as silent Selim’s mulberry irises. She found that she couldn’t look away, and neither could he. In fact, they stared into each other’s eyes, neither of them noticed their opposite gender parent walking away without them.

” _Sophia!”_

” _Selim!”_

_Uh oh!_ Both toddlers looked at each other with now wide eyes, before turning and running to catch up with their parents. 

__”Coming Mother!”_ _

____

”Coming Daddy!”

____

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, yes, this is only the beginning of the moments shared between Selim Bradley and Sophia Mustang.
> 
> Also, fun fact:
> 
> I have _everything_ picked out for Roy and Riza’s wedding for this series. 
> 
> Riza’s dress, jewelry, shoes, hair and make up/nails. What Roy wears, the cake. Everything. Even what Rebecca wears (hair and makeup too) and the Royai babies wear to the wedding.
> 
> Which is _ironic_ , since they don’t get married until Sophia is five years old.


End file.
